


Something beatiful

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Voltron Roomates AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance confesses to Keith, and one thing Leads to another.





	Something beatiful

 It was a well known fact that Keith had insomnia, and everyone had long since accepted the fact that he would fall asleep and wake up at ungodly hours of the day or night. So, it was no surprise when Keith found himself still awake at five AM, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched sunrise through the window. He didn't mind, really, it was peaceful in the early hours of the morning, when everyone was asleep, and no one expected anything of him. It was his time to relax, roam around, and simply be himself. The real surprise, though, was when Lance (who was arguably the heaviest sleeper of them all) walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, wearing sweatpants and a tshirt. He stopped when he saw Keith, however.  
  
"Did you just wake up?" Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other boy.  
  
"Haven't slept," Keith answered, his eyes never leaving the window.  
  
"Damn," Lance whispered, causing Keith to chuckle quietly.  
  
The taller boy walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning his back and elbows on it casually. The two made a silent agreement to just enjoy the moment, no need for conversation- it was nice. But all nice things must come to an end, and Lance was never good at being quiet- not to mention that he'd been meaning to speak to Keith about this later (read: never), but the moment just seemed so perfect, with the orange glow of the sunrise bathing the room in a warm, golden glow, and making Keiths features seem so much sharper.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?"   
  
Keiths heart immidietally began to beat faster as nerves crawled down his shoulders and back in irrational, icy fear.  
  
"Sure," He answered, looking at Lance, their eyes meeting as he forced his features into a cool expression.  
  
"So, uh... God, this is harder than I thought," Lance began, his hand moving to the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Keith forced himself to say, despite wanting to know everything going through Lances head in that moment.  
  
"No, I want to- it's just hard," Lance clarified, their eyes meeting for a moment.  
  
"Ok," The shorter boy muttered into the space between them, giving Lance the time to prepare for whatever it was he had to say.  
  
"Keith, I-I like you... Like, more than just a friend, and I have for a while, but I never thought I'd talk about it, because-!"  
  
Keith cut him off with a firn press of his lips. The kiss only lasted for a moment, barely long enough to even count as a _kiss_ , but as Keiths hand cupped Lances cheek, and their eyes met, it felt like the start of something beautiful. Lance surged forward, crashing their lips together for a proper kiss, one that left them both breathless and lightheaded. They only broke apart when their lungs burned and cried for air, panting heavily as they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes. Lance moved off the counter in favor of caging Keith against it, his hands resting on the surface behind Keith, trapping him there before kissing him again.   
  
In mere moments, their hands were on each other, Lances resting on Keiths hips, while Keith twisted his into the front of Lances tshirt. When they added teeth and tongue into the kiss, Lance began to harden slightly, so he moved his hands down further, to the backs of Keiths thighs, lifting him up onto the counter. Keith moaned into Lances mouth, bucking his hips slightly at the impressive show of strength from Lance. Keith broke the kiss briefly.  
  
"Are we gonna do this?" Keith asked, slightly unsure of himself.  
  
"If you want to, yeah," Lance answered, squeezing Keiths hips encouragingly.  
  
"Ok," Keith said, nodding, "I don't have condoms," He realised.  
  
"I've got some in my room," Lance assured him.  
  
"Jesus, how often do you have sex?" Keith asked incredulously, and slightly jealous.  
  
"They've nevet been open, and expire in, like, two months."  
  
Keith snorted at that, earning a slap to his thigh from Lance, causing him to gasp and buck his hips. Lance raised an eyebrow, filing that bit of information away for later. He pushed his hands back under Keiths thighs, picking him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist before moving, making his way to his room. He opened the door with the hand he didn't need to support Keith for the moment, pushing it open the rest of the way with his bare foot. He walked into the room, closing the door with a firm kick, laying Keith down on his bed gently, crawling on top of him, their lips meeting almost automatically.  
  
As they kissed, Lance reached for his bedside table blindly, opening the drawer and pulling out the unopened box of condoms, never breaking contact with Keiths mouth. When they did break apart, however, it was to shuck off their clothes, starting with their tshirts, then Keiths binder ("no more than eight hours, you idiot"), then their sweatpants and underwear, the two of them soon finding themselves naked. Lance looked deep into Keiths eyes, silently asking for permission, which was granted by Keith nodding lightly, the movement stuttering as he moaned when Lances hand found its way to keiths core. He slid in one finger with ease, Keith having already been soaking wet to begin with, so he added another finger, watching Keiths expression intently for any sign of hesitance. When he found none, he began to pump the fingers in and out, then pressing upwards, causing Keith to arch his back, positively _singing_ Lances name.  
  
Lance began scissoring his long fingers, opening Keith up and preparing him, then added a third finger at Keiths plea for ' _more, more!_ '  After a few moments of this, he leaned down and kissed the boy beneath him, then pulled out his soaked fingers, smirking at the whine Keith made as he bucked his hips in search of friction. He reached over for the box of condom, breaking their kiss to open it and pull out a condom, tearing the wrapper open swiftly before sliding it onto his leaking cock. He leaned back down, buy didn't kiss Keith, instead staring into his eyes adoringly as he guided the tip of his penis into Keiths warm, wet opening. He slid into the hilt with little resistance, slowing down whenever Keiths face contorted slightly, only moving when he nodded. Soon, he was buried inside of Keith, pausing to allow him to get used to the feeling of being filled, before sliding out until only the head of his cock was left inside of Keith, then sliding back in slowly.

They continued their slow pace, never feeling the need to speed up as they kissed and moved together, slotting into each other like puzzle pieces. The room was filled with nothing but the smell of sex and sounds of skin meeting skin, moans reverberating occasionally. Keith began to moan in earnest when Lance angled his hips upward, arching his back perfectly, so Lance continued hitting that spot as best he could. Soon enough, though, Lance felt his orgasm catching up with him, and apparently so did Keith, as his walls fluttered around him lightly. Keith came with a shout of Lances name, his nails digging into his back, the spasming of his walls bringing him over the edge.  
  
Lance pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash before collapsing next to Keith, the two of them finding sleep peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

 **:Team Voltron:**  
  
**Pidgey** : I am scarred for life


End file.
